


Sasuke gags on Orochimarus great big snake

by stinkysasuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Deepthroating, Fluff and Smut, I'm Sorry, M/M, Not Serious, im very sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stinkysasuke/pseuds/stinkysasuke
Summary: ~
Relationships: Orochimaru/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Sasuke gags on Orochimarus great big snake

The air was thicc like Sasuke's juicy ass. Orochimaru, the acclaimed sennin of the century took notice of course, he could feel his wrinkly, scaly snake penis shiver in anticipation at the sight of Sasuke kuns anus. Whilst the others, karin and the shark boy were sleeping, Sasuke and Orochimaru decided to get cheeky and do a quickie. 

'Are you ready my little one?, Orochimaru quizzed sasuke as he generated three mini snakes out of his hands to lubricate Sasuke's tight anus with their venom.  
'Yes big snake daddy, fill me with your delicious cum' Sasuke responded in his monotone bitch voice, yet this strangely turned on Orochimaru further. Sasuke's mind raced back to his childhood. The day his clan died at the hands of his only brother. Now, his only ambition was to fuck only one man, Itachi-kun. But to achieve this he had to gradually prepare his body for his brothers chakra filled member. Hence, his little activities with Orochimaru commenced. I mean, no one has a bigger dick except the Uchiha's, so snakes were the next option. 

During this whole contemplation, sasuke didn’t realise orochimaru already finished inside him. His anus kind of stung, probably because of the venom he thought. Poor Sasuke. 

"ill suck u off" Sasuke pleaded, eyes wide with hope as his favourite past time was choking on orochimaru's great big snake, It made him feel powerful, hearing orochimaru's moans, to distract him for the fact that he is kind of dumb. He swivelled around and gently opened orochimaru's pants, revealing a monstrous creation. 

"I want your plump lips around my cock, take me in Sasuke or I'll punish you" Orochimaru demanded, Ofc sasuke complied. However, Sasuke's small Asian mouth proved to be a disadvantage, he was tearing up as Orochimaru forced himself into the delicate throat of Sasuke-kun. As the pumps became rhythmic, sasuke felt more comfortable to try and deepthroat orochimaru. Orochimaru had the same idea however and pushed sasukes head harshly towards the base of his penis. Gargling and choking, Sasukes eyes rolled back to the back of his head in pure pleasure.

Hot moans filled the hideout, Orochimarus greasy black pubes tingled Sasukes kawaii cheeks, and stained him a beautiful shade of dusky rose. He worshipped the whole of his master, after all how else was he supposed to fuck itachi without orochimarus guidance and training? 3 years of this regular fucking made Sasukes anus invert, resembling a warm and inviting hug to those who wish to enter. 

After the routine was done, Sasuke snuggled in his designated bed, decorated with plushies depicting phallic objects, whereas the walls were filled to the brim with sensual pornography of his master in various positions. 'Cute' he thought, every time he glanced at one, proud to be his property. 

Orochimaru jutsu'd the door open and proceeded to tuck sasuke into his comfy bed. 

"good night sweet prince" he melodically whispered.


End file.
